Best Harmony Day
by Blonde-Weasley1
Summary: Candace is facing her fears and making a cake to give to Julius for Harmony Day. But of course, something bad has to happen. Cause it would be a sappy love story if there wasn't!


Candace fumbled with the ingredients. She carefully mixed all the ingredients together and put the mixture in the oven. She waited until it was done and then carefully pulled in out of the oven. There it was, the first perfect cake Candace had made. Sure she had made other cakes before but this one was near to perfect.

"Could you take any longer?" Candace nearly dropped the cake. Her younger sister Luna came into the kitchen.

"I don't… want to mess it up…"

"I don't think Julius will care if it's messed up. He's in love with you no matter what." Candace blushed furiously. She had a giant crush on her childhood friend Julius. But he always teased her about her clothes, and how her bangs always got in the way of her eyes, and how she was always so shy.

"You don't… know that." Luna smirked.

"Please. You two are madly in love with each other. You guys just can't admit it. Can you hurry up? I have to bake my cake too." Luna turned around and went back to the shop. Candace set down her cake and looked at it. It was still hot to the touch. Candace decided to let it cool and then put icing on it. Candace got busy working on clothes and completely forgot about her cake. It was past closing time when she finally remembered. She rushed into the kitchen and saw it was gone.

"I put it in the fridge Candace." Candace looked over her shoulder and saw her Grandma, Shelly standing behind her.

"Thank you Gramma."

"No problem. You were so wrapped up in making clothes I didn't think you'd get back to your cake." Candace started to open up the fridge. "You need your rest sweetheart. Go to bed, you can finish it tomorrow." Candace smiled at her grandma and closed the fridge.

"Okay…"

The next day Candace woke happy but filled with nerves. It was Harmony Day, her favorite holiday and her most dreaded one. But this year she was going to face her fears and give a cake to Julius. She quickly got dressed in her normal blue outfit and went downstairs. She opened up the fridge. There were two cakes right next to each other. The one on the right was obviously Luna's. The cake on the left was Candace's… but something seemed off about it. When she pulled it out, all the color drained out of her face. For some reason the middle of the cake had sunk in. Panicking Candace set aside the ruined cake and tried to think of something to do. She couldn't give Julius this cake it was to… embarrassing. Then she remembered Chase. He could bake her a great cake. Candace rushed out of the tailor's shop and headed towards the Ocarina Inn.

"Hello?" Maya sleepily opened the door. "Candace?"

"Is… Chase there?" Candace was still trying to catch her breath.

"Nope. He *yawn* doesn't get here this early."

"Thank you…" Candace bowed and then ran off to the Brass Bar. She knocked on the door and waited. Maybe Chase was here. A sleepy-eyed Kathy opened the door.

"Welcome to the Br-*yawn* Candace? What are you doing here so early?"

"I'm sorry… Is Chase here?"

"Nope. Sorry. Check his house." Candace bowed and was ready to hit herself. Why didn't she check his house first? She rushed over to Chase's house and rapidly knocked on the door.

"Chase… Chase…" He opened the door looking grumpy.

"Candace? What are you doing here this damn early?"

"I'm sorry… But could you… bake me a cake?"

"I thought we were suppose to make each other cakes. Not ask to bake cakes for each other."

"I'm sorry… I baked a cake yesterday but… this morning I found it sunk in the middle." Chase tried to hold back a smirk.

"Let me guess… It's for Julius?" Candace blushed and nodded. Chase sighed. "Well come on in." Candace sat at the kitchen table while she watched Chase whip up the cake batter. When he got it in the oven he came over and sat nest to her. "So what do I get out of this?"

"Um… Well…" Chase laughed.

"It's okay. But I wouldn't mind a new apron." Candace smiled and nodded. That was something she could do. They sat there and waited for the cake to finish. It finally finished and Chase checked it. "Yep. It's good. I'd wait an hour before you start putting icing and stuff on it." He wrapped it up and handed it to Candace. "Good luck."

"Thank you… So much." Candace left and headed back to her own house. She unwrapped the cake and let it sit. While she was waiting she started to work on Chase's apron. She got about half way through it when she realized it had been over an hour and a half already. She went into the kitchen and started putting icing on it. It was a simple design around the edges and it said "Happy Harmony Day" in the middle. Candace smiled and went back to the apron.

"Nice apron. Is it for Chase?" Candace looked at her sister.

"How…" Luna pointed to the three oranges in the corner.

"The oranges. They're his favorite fruit. So why are you making an apron for Chase?"

"He made me a new cake… after mine sunk in." Then Candace remembered something. "Luna, what time is it?"

"Just now ten. Why?" Candace rushed into the kitchen and put the cake in a box.

"I told Julius I'd meet him at ten-fifteen… I gotta go."

"Good luck Candy!" Candace rushed out of her house and ran towards the Mine District. She could have used the mine cart, but she didn't want to ruin the cake. She got up there out of breath and just two minutes before ten-fifteen.

"Candace! There you are!" Candace turned around to see Julius standing behind her. He had a huge smile on his face.

"Happy… Happy Harmony day!" Candace held out the cake and looked down at the ground.

"Oh Candace! Thank you!" Julius took the cake and opened it up. Candace slowly looked up and saw him smiling at the cake. "I also got you a present. Since I can't bake I got you this instead. Close your eyes!" Julius winked and Candace nervously smiled. She felt something cold touch her neck and when she opened her eyes there was necklace with a yellow-golden gem hanging from it.

"An… Amber? Thank… you so much."

"I thought you needed something besides blue in your closet." Candace blushed a little. There he went criticizing her clothes again. "So do you want to share this cake?" Candace nodded, she suddenly gave Julius a peck on the cheek and then blush the deepest shade of red ever seen. Though she was embarrassed, this was Candace's best Harmony day yet.

**I was bored I felt like writing this. Mainly cause I just had Harmony day in my game and its kinda like Valentine's Day and since it so close to Valentine's Day. It's sweet isn't it?**


End file.
